DZRJ 810 KHZ Sked
Schedule :Weekdays :5 am – The Beatles Anthology :6 am – Ugnayang Gobyerno at Mamamayan (Raul Virtudazo, Ka Willy Atillo, Ka Tenie Cadayday, and the Maharlikans) :8 am – Politics.. Etc.. (Carmen Ignacio and Atty. Alice Vidal) :10 am – Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Rey Langit) :Wednesday :9 am – Insider Exclusive (Rey Langit) :10 am – Oldies But Goodies :11 am – Usapang Masa (Mark Ignacio, Fermin Idea, Mike Kosa and Mike Angelo) :12 nn – Balitang Tanghali (Rey Langit) :12:30 pm – Balitaktakan sa DZRJ (Rolly Cano and Nic Echevarria) :2 pm – Serbisyong OFW (Rene Maliwat and Bong Castañares) (every Tuesday: Ang Buhay at Batas with Atty. Nikki de Vega and Atty. Karlo Nicolas) :3 pm – Mate (Zaldy Lenon and Jimmy Mahusay) :4 pm – Chachahin Mo Baby (Jimmy Morato) :5 pm – Reporter’s Hour (various DZRJ reporters) :6 pm – RJTV Interactive News (2nd Avenue on RJTV simulcast) :7 pm – Opinyon Mo, Pakinggan Natin, Karapatan Mo, Irespeto Natin (Jojo Demetilla) :8 pm – :Mon: Good, Great, Unstoppable (Anna Marie Periquet) :Tues, Thurs & Fri: Oldies But Goodies :Wed: Healthline (Nicole Jacinto) :9 pm – Oras ng Himala :10 pm – Lapid Fire (Percy Lapid, Peter Talastas and Lollipop) :12 mn to 5 am – BBC World Service :Saturday :5 am – The Beatles Anthology :6 am – The Observer (Felix Tambungco) :8 am – Good Trip (Ariel Doria) :9 am – Education Radio (Pia Morato) :10 am – Good Job Philippines (Barbie Atienza) :12 nn – Good News Pilipinas (Francisco de Guzman and Jojo Gonzales) :1 pm – Revolution Per Minute (Marlyn Kragh and Eric LeCain) :2 pm – Not Necessarily The News (Gerry Cornejo) :4 pm – The Jam on DZRJ (Eric LeCain) :5 pm – Power to Unite :7 pm – Oldies But Goodies :8 pm – Oras ng Himala :9 pm – Unmystical Buffet :11 pm to 12 mn – RJFM simulcast :Sunday :5 am – The Beatles Anthology :6 am – RJFM simulcast :2 pm – Oldies But Goodies :7 pm – Counterpoint with Atty. Sal Panelo :8 pm – Oras ng Himala :9 pm – The Jam on DZRJ (Eric LeCain) :10 pm to 12 mn – RJFM simulcast 'RJTV-produced programs (2nd Avenue)' RJTV serves as an affiliate of Solar Entertainment Corporation's all-female lifestyle channel 2nd Avenue. :2nd Avenue is a television network in the Philippines owned by Solar Entertainment Corporation, and broadcasts on free-to-air television under a blocktime agreement with Rajah Broadcasting Network via flagship station DZRJ-TV Channel 29. :2nd Avenue broadcasts through Solar's master control, studios and offices located at the Solar Media Center, Upper Ground Floor Worldwide Corporate Center, Shaw Boulevard corner Epifanio de los Santos Avenue in Mandaluyong City, with RJTV-produced programs produced at RJTV's Venture's I Building in Makati City. RJTV holds free TV transmissions from their tower located at Brgy. San Roque, Sumulong Highway, Antipolo City, province of Rizal. It operating 24 hours on cable, satellite and internet video-on-demand services. :RJTV's RJTV Interactive News, RJTV Newsbreak, Thank God, It's RJ, Insider Exclusive Kapihan and RJ Sunday Jam were retained and integrated to 2nd Avenue's programming. :Slogan: Your Lifestyle and Entertainment Channel :RJTV / 2nd Avenue broadcast quality English programs and movies popular abroad, such as Ellen de Generes, Inside Edition, Entertainment Tonight, Top Chef Masters, How I Met Your Mother, The Mindy Project and others. It has 4 local programs, RJTV Interactive News, from Monday to Friday 6pm-7pm, anchored by Rey Langit; RJ Sunday Jam, every Sunday, 9am-12nn, hosted by Ramon Jacinto; Inside Exclusive Kapihan, every Saturday 6pm-7pm, hosted by Rey Langit; and Thank God It's RJ! aired every Friday 10pm-11pm. RJTV Interactive News is also simulcast on DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810AM and RJ Sunday Jam is also simultaneously broadcast on RJ 100.3 FM and enjoys high viewership here and abroad (via internet live streaming). RJTV is one of the very few UHF stations seen nationwide through its satellite and cable providers. News and Public Affairs (in Filipino cater to the masses) :RJTV Interactive News (LIVE) (RJTV 29: July 4, 2005-present) :Monday-Friday 6:00PM-7:00PM (Live from RJTV Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :The flagship primetime Filipino news program of RJTV. :Simulcast over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AM. :Anchor: :Rey Langit (2017-present) :Former Anchor: :Tony Israel (2005-2008) :Felix Tambongco (2008-2017) :RJTV Newsbreak (RJTV 29: July 4, 2005-present) :Monday-Friday 10:00AM to 5:00PM (LIVE) (Live from RJTV Newscenter at Ventures I Building in Makati City) :3 minute newsbreak airs on top-of-the-hour. :Anchor: Carmen Ignacio :Insider Exclusive Kapihan (RJTV 29: October 7, 2017-present) :Saturday 6:00PM-7:00PM :Untained. Unbiased. The Truth. Latest news development straight from the newsmakers. :The public affairs program hosted by veteran broadcaster Rey Langit, Insider Exclusive Kapihan tackles Fake News, issues on SSS contributions of members and MRT2 glitches. :Broadcast live over DZRJ Radyo Bandido 810 AMevery Wednesday from 9AM-10AM at RJ Bistro in Dusit Thani Hotel, Makati City. Entertainment shows :Thank God it's RJ (RJTV 29: 1993-present) :Friday 10:00PM-11:00PM (LIVE from RJ Bistro, Dusit Thani Hotel) :An entertainment variety show featuring musical performance. Broadcasting live straight from the RJ Bar. :With Ramon Jacinto. :RJ and Friends Band: *Ramon "RJ" Jacinto (lead guitar/lead vocals) *Monching de Guzman (wind instrument section/saxophone player) *Jaime Ken (rhythm guitar) *Benedict Arnold Esguerra (drums) *Angie Bonnevie (female vocals/percussions) *Ramil Servales (bass guitar/backing vocals) :RJ Sunday Jam (RJTV 29: 2003-present) :Sunday 9:00AM-12:00NN (LIVE) (simulcast on RJFM Manila, Cebu, Davao, Bacolod, Cagayan de Oro, Iloilo, Puerto Prinsesa, Tuguegarao and Baguio) :Simulcast on RJ 100.3 and DZRJ 810 AM :The rarest music videos, nothing but the greatest and the latest hits. :Host: Ramon Jacinto with Angel Karen :Message us at 2256. Type RJ your message and send it over to 2256. You can also message us on FB. Text us to win our prizes for the day, type RJ your message and send it over to 2256.